Experiments are being conducted on the visual and eye movement properties of neurons in the pulvinar nucleus of awake monkeys. Many pulvinar cells respond to all types of visual stimuli. The response of some of these cells is enhanced when a monkey is going to use a stimulus as the target for a saccadic eye movement. The enhancement is spatially nonselective; it occurs prior to eye movements into as well as outside of the receptive field. This enhanced response encodes no data on the direction or amplitude of the subsequent eye movement; this aspect of the response is similar to that seen in visual cortex. The presence of an enhanced visual response is, however, eye movement specific since it is not present when the monkey shifts its attention to a stimulus but makes no eye movement to it. Enhancement under these conditions is similar to that seen in the superior colliculus. An enhanced visual response from the pulvinar indicates that a visually guided eye movement is about to occur. Such data may be used by perceptual portions of the visual system in stabilizng the visual scene during eye movements.